the demon squad
by Piratequeen0
Summary: Kakashi's sister and brother in law are murdered by Orochimaru so what happens when he has to take care of his thirteen year old niece and her team so he can keep them hidden from orochimaru? hell of course!


_Kakashi sighed as he sat pacing in the waiting room of the hospital his older sister was giving birth and he and his brother in law Kai weren't allowed inside yet for medical purposes of course plus Kai got sick at the sight of too much blood it was a good thing he wasn't the shinobi in the house. Kakashi had gone all the way to the waterfall village for this and it was beginning to worry him as to how long this was taking._

_Suddenly a medical ninja walked out the two looked at the ninja a little concerned but he only smiled and stepped aside motioning for them to enter Kai looked at Kakashi wanting him to go first  
>"Hey it's your daughter and your wife you first" Kakashi said Kai sighed and nodded he began to walk forward<br>"I'm more worried about the blood"  
>"Man up will you?" Kakashi asked Kai glared a little and was about to retort until Kakashi pushed him into the room he always seemed a bit out of character when it came to Kai probably brother instincts sense Kai had married his sister and even took her away from the leaf village.<em>

_Kakashi waited when he didn't see Kai come running out he knew it was alright to go inside. Kakashi walked in, hands in his pockets as usual and his usual calm look on his face his sister sat in the hospital bed her long, silky silver hair was a little messy from stress her skin a little paler than usual her deep blue eyes sparkled with joy though in her arms was a little pink bundle Kakashi walked over to the opposite side of the bed that Kai stood and looked at the small baby girl in his sister's arms  
>"Kakashi, meet your niece Alexandra" His sister said Kakashi looked confused that was an odd name for a girl.<br>"Alexandra?"  
>"Or Alex for short" Kai said Kakashi looked between the two rather confused<br>"I thought you agreed on Rai?"  
>"Well she doesn't look like a Rai now does she?" Kai asked<br>"Don't start with me I can easily slaughter you"  
>"But you won't" Kakashi's sister snapped at the two of them "her name is Alex its original and different just like she will be"<em>

Kakashi awoke to his alarm going off and sighed hitting the alarm button before sitting up that was right today was the day Kakashi went and put on his black outfit before grabbing a white rose and heading for the door he had gotten the news three days ago of a tragic thing that happened, while Alex had been on a mission Orochimaru had shown up looking for her and a friend of Alex's and when Kana (his sister) didn't tell him he slaughtered her and Kai. Alex's friend Taya was Orochimaru's niece so she was a bit older than Alex and well today was the funeral which was taking place in the leaf village sense that was the place that both Kai and Kana had been born.  
>The two had moved to the waterfall village in hopes of nothing happening that could hurt Alex guess that theory went down the drain huh? Kakashi was broken from his thoughts as Naruto ran up to him he stopped seeing him in his funeral outfit<br>"Kakashi sensei what's up?" Naruto asked as Sakura and Sasuke caught up  
>"You going to the funeral for that waterfall village couple?" Sasuke asked also rather curious although he didn't show it Kakashi nodded<br>"Yes if you must know they were my sister and brother in law" Kakashi said the three immediately seemed to become sorry for their sensei  
>"Don't worry about it" Kakashi told them right after not wanting to make them feel that way for him<p>

"Would you like us to come with you?" Sakura asked Kakashi thought for a moment then nodded  
>"Yes but not for me, my niece is your age and I think she could use all the help she could get right now with feeling better" Kakashi said Gai, Asuma and Kurinie then appeared all of them also in funeral outfits<br>"Our teams are attending as well we hope that's alright" Kurinie said Kakashi nodded

"That's fine the more the merrier we'll meet you there these three have to change" Kakashi said the three other sensei's nodded before taking off again. Kakashi then looked at his team and put on a smile to hide his sorrow on the inside and hopefully make this a little less awkward for them  
>"Alright come on" Kakashi said the three went to their homes and got dressed in their funeral outfits Sakura was taking a while though because she had to explain all this crap to her parents<br>"Sakura hurry up we're going to be late" Sasuke shouted into the house she opened her window  
>"Don't worry I'll be there in a second" Sakura said before going back into her room a few minutes later she was outside.<br>"Thank you all for coming with me" Kakashi said the three nodded before they all took off to the funeral and met up with the rest of the gennin Kakashi appreciated his friend's wanting to help him although he searched the crowd of people for his niece he soon spotted her with her team and Shibuki (FYI he's the waterfall village kage) Kakashi walked over his team in tow.  
>Alex had long silver hair and looked just like her mother accept her round green eyes, those were her father's she wore a purple bandanna around her head adding just the slightest bit of color to her outfit her headband was tied to her arm she wore a black skirt and a long sleeved black shirt she had a rather blank look on her face her skin was pale almost as if she herself was dead. Beside her stood Taya the niece of Orochimaru, she had long black hair pulled back in a braid with a red ribbon she wore an outfit that resembled that of a priestess and had a bow and quiver on her back her almost green skin matched her snake like eyes which caused team seven to shrink back a little bit at that and go on guard<br>"Don't worry she's not who you think she is" Alex said her voice was sort of monotone trying to hide emotions behind it  
>"She's my best friend and if you've got an issue with it you can just turn around and get away from here" she said not even looking at the team Kakashi sighed and placed the white rose he had on the memorial stone where his sister and brother in law's names were now inscribed<p>

"How are you doing Alex?" Kakashi asked her the girl merely shrugged

"Not any better than you" Alex said Kakashi sighed  
>"You know you don't have to follow the shinobi way to a T no one really does" Kakashi said Alex shook her head a little<p>

"Kakashi, sir it's a waste of your time she has barely spoken anything sense it happened" Taya said sighing a little bit she was older about eighteen years old compared to Alex only being thirteen years old. There was one boy with them he had short brown hair that reached a little past the top of his ears his skin was tan and his eyes a coal black it looked as though he was a bit angry at the moment he wore all black and his waterfall village headband was around his head his arms were folded  
>"That's Kotai" Taya said catching Sakura watching him. Sakura then looked at Taya she could tell that Taya was different from Orochimaru in many ways she could tell just by the sweet smile that Taya gave her which caused Sakura to relax a little bit and nod<br>"So how did they…" Naruto began but Sasuke elbowed him in the side then shook his head when Naruto glared  
>"My uncle was looking for Alex and I, managed to sneak into the waterfall village and when he found Kana and Kai they wouldn't tell him where we were so he slaughtered them" Taya said her smile vanishing and a look of guilt appearing<br>"It wasn't you're fault Taya so don't even start this again" Kotai said finally causing Sakura to jump a little his voice was kind of harsh a little like sasuke's actually which was odd Alex punched Kotai in the arm  
>"You should shut up for once Kotai everything you say makes it sound like it is her fault even when you say it's not"<br>"Settle down" Shibuki said to them glaring a little he sighed then looked at team seven  
>"Thank you for coming" he said<br>"Well I had to say good bye to my sister" Kakashi said looking at the picture of Kana and Kai on their wedding day that had been placed the two of them looked so happy.  
>"Kakashi I need to speak with you actually if you wouldn't mind" Shibuki said Kakashi nodded<br>"After the funeral please" Kakashi said Shibuki nodded and walked away they all stood and waited for the funeral to be over Alex didn't seem fazed by it at all was that a family trait or something? Because Kakashi didn't seem fazed either neither of them even looked sad when the funeral finally ended Kakashi sighed

"I don't think I've ever seen Alex like this" Kakashi said finally he hadn't spoken the entire time until then "She actually is usually like Naruto used to be with pranks she almost always had a smile on" Kakashi said sighing a little bit this surprised team seven as they looked at her Alex placed one red rose, the only red one in a sea of white and black ones before she stood up and walked off. Naruto ignored Kakashi sensei talking and hurried after her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.  
>Alex when she thought she was alone in the forest just let all of her anger out and just began hitting a tree trunk until her hands bled and the one spot on that tree was stripped bare of its bark she then fell to her knees and let her tears stream down Naruto stood behind her just sort of watching her he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder Alex swatted it away and turned a kunai suddenly in her hand but then she realized it was Naruto and sighed<br>"Don't you know not to sneak up on people you idiot?" she yelled at him Naruto just waited for her to calm down as she continued to yell at him for the next twenty minutes before she finally stopped Naruto just smiled at her a little bit which confused Alex greatly  
>"Kakashi sensei said you were like me guess we're a bit more alike now but I bet you'd make all your friends feel better if you actually showed your emotions" Naruto said Alex gave him a blank stare not sure how that was relevant to anything she had just done really<br>"That's none of your concern" Alex said turning her back to him Naruto grabbed her shoulder and turned her around before grabbing her wrist and beginning to drag her back the way they had come Alex was now confused as hell  
>"What the hell is wrong with you? Let go of me!"<br>"Your hands are bleeding at least make sure they aren't broken" Naruto said looking at her Alex pulled her wrist out of his grasp and glared before looking away  
>"It doesn't matter the pain I'm feeling is nothing compared to the emotional pain I feel" Alex said sighing Naruto frowned<br>"Look, you should talk to Sasuke I can't understand because I don't know my parents they died when I was a baby, Sasuke is going to be able to talk to you and actually understand the pain you're going through, Kakashi sensei might also" Naruto said Alex looked at him she was still really confused  
>"Why….why are you helping me?" she asked him Naruto smiled a little<br>"Well you're upset and it's the right thing to do isn't it?" Naruto asked Alex didn't get this kid at all but she slowly nodded and then continued to follow him not sure what his logic was but oddly enough it worked.


End file.
